Ask Vietnam
by lotusoverlilies
Summary: Have you ever been curious about that Asian girl dressed in the green Ao Dai. Well now you have the chance to ask her questions. Vietnam will take any questions from countries, people, animals, mythical creatures and anyone/anything. She'll be waiting.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! Vietnam here!

Lately I've been having a lot of free time off my hands. I guess I've too used to my daily cleaning and rice picking. Most of the time I'm just at home taking care of my lotus flowers if I'm not working. Sometimes I'll have some countries visit me(or shall I say a particular burger freak would annoy me to no end. ). Other than that, I have nothing to do, so out of boredom I decided to answer asked questions. So any countries, people, animals, mythical creatures, and anyone/anything can ask me. I will be willing to answer them as much as I can and I will not ignore any question(even if that burger idiot or perverted bastard is asking). So you can send in any question no matter how crack-filled, awkward, personal, or stupid it is. I'll be waiting for your questions!

* * *

><p>I hope she isn't too OOC in this. I'll make her act more Vietnam-like in the next chapter.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**How did I do?**

**I think this type of writing for one of those "ASK A COUNRTY" might be a one time thing. I might write them like this more or I might not. It depends if I have enough time.**

**I still think I made Vietnam, Cambodia, and Thailand OOC. Sorry. I'll try better next time!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p>It was just another day for Vietnam. She started out waking up in the morning getting ready for a day of work. She was diligently working in the rice fields with her sleeves rolled up and her hat with her. As usual she would greet her people on her way home from a morning of work. She got home and cleaned herself.<p>

"Phew. Now that work is done, I can check up to see if I have any questions. I doubt it though, it's only been a day." She gets on her laptop and sees "(1) Message," so she clicks it. The message says:

_"From Darka Moon,_

_I`m lazy to log in._  
><em> Vietnam, what do you think of Cambodia and the border dispute between Cambodia and Thailand? I hate it so much."<em>

Vietnam's eyes widen at the question. Her mind wanders off thinking about the border dispute of two important friends/neighbors to her. She reminisces about the days that Thailand and Cambodia were good neighbors or friends. Then she remembers the first day she saw Thailand and Cambodia having an argument.

* * *

><p><em>"Get them out of my country!" Cambodia demanded.<em>

_"I've tried all I can, but they have minds of their own. I can't control them ana" Thailand said with a sigh._

_Vietnam had been on a visit around Asia when she crossed the paths of these two. They seemed too busy to notice she was around, so she decided to just watch them argue. Just to be safe she hid in a nearby bush._

_"It's your fault! YOU're the country and YOU need to control YOUR people!" Cambodia pointed a finger at Thailand in pain._

_Thailand tried to smile, but he couldn't cover the pain. He looked at her with remorse, "I'm sorry ana. I feel like a horrible friend. I really am sorry. I didn't mean to cause you all this pain."_

_Cambodia couldn't forgive him even if she wanted to. She was on the verge of tears, "Sorry doesn't cut it. My people are suffering because of y-you." She turned away tearing up. "I'm sorry. I need to leave. We'll talk later." Cambodia walked away leaving the sorrowful country with Vietnam._

_"You're people aren't the only ones suffering you know." Thailand whispered feeling slightly heated. "You can come out now ana." No one responded. "I know you're there Vietnam." Thailand retorted sounded irrated._

_Vietnam came out fearful for what would happen. She had never seen Thailand or Cambodia look so miserable. "Are you alright?" She tried to sound like she didn't see what just happened._

_"I'm sorry you had to see that ana." Thailand started crying, but he lowered his head to cover his tears._

_Vietnam looked at the tearful country and patted him on the back. "Everything is going to be alright. Don't cry. Just wait for the day when this is all over and becomes a thing of the past. Think about how cheerful you and Cambodia will be." They sat down at a nearby bench for a moment and all Vietnam could hear were small sniffles from Thailand. She was waiting for a reply and after a few minutes Thailand shook his head and stood up. Vietnam looked confused and she didn't hear his tears anymore._

_Thailand extended and arm to the bewildered looking country, "I'm not crying ana.~" He smiled at her as if nothing happened._

_Vietnam still looking as confused as ever replied, "But- But- Just then…You and Cambodia were…And then you...with your head down…and then..How can you smile at a time like this?"_

_Thailand laughed at Vietnam and continued to extend his arm. He ignored her question and smiled. "Stop mumbling and talking nonsense. Take my hand already ana.~"_

_Vietnam decided to just smile and go along with it. She took his hand and he pushed her up. They walked away from that spot and started talking._

_Thailand whispered into Vietnam's ear while passing by her and taking the lead, "Thank You Ana~"_

_Vietnam smiled and she was trying to get the leaves off her clothes. The peaceful silence continued as they walked._

_"Ah. Hurry up and get cleaned up before China sees you like this. Ana~" Thailand exclaimed. _

* * *

><p>The flashback ends and she starts typing of her reply:<p>

"To Darka Moon,

To be honest seeing how sad Cambodia looks and how optimistic Thailand is trying to be breaks my heart. All I want is for this to end and come to a truce. They're both suffering. It's not their fault; it's the fault of their people. Thailand and Cambodia cannot control their people and that's what's causing them all this pain. The people of Thailand are invading Cambodia and Cambodia's people are getting hurt, but Thailand's people are getting hurt in Cambodia as well. All I see in this is a Lose-Lose situation. I just hope this passes by soon and I can see them happily smiling and talking to each other once again. It's difficult seeing your two neighbors start to fight and suffer."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I couldn't get to Otori Kyoya's and PandaDomination's questions. I promise it'll be in the next chapter! (:**

**I'll be bipolar and make each chapter different by making Vietnam answer the questions differently.**

**(Oh BTW Let's pretend that "ASK VIETNAM" is a website where Vietnam answers questions. It's kind of like a blog or like Formspring except that she can answer the questions via text, photo, webcam, ect. )**

**I was hyper when writing this one, so it's a lot less angsty than the previous chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA.**

* * *

><p>"Oh look more messages." Vietnam sees (3) messages on the screen and clicks it.<p>

Message one is by Pangea II and says:

_"I'm going to ask a basic question first._  
><em> I: Who do you like (andor love)?_  
><em> II: How did you feel about the Vietnam War?"<em>

Message two is by Chromatic Simplicity and says:

_"This is more of a question for the author..._  
><em> Chào, chịanh đọc cái nầy dược không?__"_

Message three is by Darka Moon and says:

_"((Weird. You made Cambodia act like my own OC. Cambodia has that personality. Did you read my mind or something?))_  
><em> Vietnam,<em>  
><em> Ah, it`s really sad. I`m Cambodian and I also thought it was a lose-lose situation. It must be painful to see that. So how are you and America?"<em>

* * *

><p>Vietnam decides to answer these questions via webcam. She connects the webcam and begins answering questions. "Hello everyone. I'm Vietnam and you're currently watching this on my ASK VIETNAM blog. A blog where you can ask me any question and I'll answer no matter what." She smiles and continues with her introduction. "I've been checking my message box for the blog and I'm actually surprised I'm getting questions. Thanks for those of you who have sent in questions. I'll move on now." She starts to read the first set of questions.<p>

"So my first question is by Pangea II. Pangea asked ,"Who do you like (and/or love)?" and "How did you feel about the Vietnam War?"" Vietnam begins to blush at the first question and slightly coughs.

"Who do I like?" Vietnam asked herself and thought for a moment. "I like all of my friends, neighbors, and family of course. They're all nice and normal...part of the time. Love?" Vietnam's cheeks were turning rosy again and she realized she was blushing, so she put her hands over her cheeks to block it, but it only made it worse.

"I can't really say I love anyone. I love my family and friends if that counts." The author(AKA One of the people that helped with Vietnam's blog) yells to Vietnam from above, "I THINK PANGEA MEANT ROMANTIC LOVE." Vietnam turning even more red answers the question, "I don't think I'm in love right now. I guess I have crushes, but I'm not in love. I've had difficult times with love in the past, so I don't think I'm ready for love if that makes sense." Vietnam sighs in relief after getting that question over with. "Now onto the next question."

"During the time of the Vietnam war, I was definitely messed up. Most of the war seemed like such a blur to me. My head and my heart were in a war inside of me. I swear that I was doing to die because most of the time I felt like I was dying. I was killing myself." Vietnam didn't want to remember that time, but she had to deal with it sooner or later, so she just thought of it as a thing in the past. Vietnam sighed and smiled, "I'm happy that things are like that anymore."

* * *

><p>"Okay onto the next question!" Vietnam exclaimed. "This question is by Chromatic Simplicity and it's for the Author."<p>

All you can hear through the video is the voice of the author. "Ah really? For me? How nice!"

Vietnam nods, "Here's the question: _Chào, chị/anh đọc cái nầy dược không?_"

The author laughs, "Of course I can read that. I can speak Vietnamese and read it, but it's weird because I suck when it comes to writing it. Oh yeah I'll try to reply the best I can. _Da, em đọc tiếng Việt dược._ So how was that?"

"I think that sounded okay." Vietnam commented.

"Thanks" The author said. "Well off to Authorland I must go! Bye."

* * *

><p>"Bye Author." Vietnam said. "Now to the third question. Another question from Darka Moon. It's nice to hear from you again! It was painful to see conflict between friends. You're cambodian? Aw. I hope everything turns out okay in the end. Okay I'll read your question now; Darka Moon asked, "So how are you and America?" " Vietnam started to look annoyed and she had the urge to take out her paddle and just smack something with it. She tried to calm down my mentally counting to ten and breathing slowly.<p>

"That Burger Basta-I mean Alfred has been on okay terms with me. We aren't really enemies, but we aren't close friends either. Sometimes he can get annoying with all of this I'M THE HERO business and his "YOU SHOULD MAKE MORE MCDONALD HERE AND THERE." He needs to shut up with those things sometimes. He reall-" Vietnam gets cut of by a familiar blond with glasses.

"How could you say that Viet?" Alfred pouted.

"HOW DID YOU-" Vietnam was cut of again.

"I got in because I'M THE HERO. I thought you needed saving, so the hero came to rescue, but I come and hear this. Oh well the hero can't always be loved." America happily said.

"Get out of my home Alfred!" Vietnam grabbed her rice paddle ready to hit Alfred any second.

"But-But-BUT VIET. I NEED YOU TO MAKE MORE MCDONALDS HERE." Alfred gave her a puppy dog look.

"No. I don't want my people becoming obese like your people!" She whacked his arm.

"OW. VIETNAM DON'T HURT ME!" America pouted. "Somehow the hero knew it would be like this, so I brought someone along." Alfred smirked as he chewed on his burger that came out of no where.

"MON AMORE~" Another oddly familiar voice shouted.

"Oh no. You did not." Vietnam's eyes widened and she started to panic.

"Oh but I did." Alfred grinned eating the burger and decided to watch from the side.

"Oh Mon Amore~ I never get the chance to visit you anymore. I heard you were in need of help and I am here to assist you." Francis came and put his arm around Vietnam.

"GET AWAY YOU PERVERT." Viet shouted and struggled in the arms of France.

"Don't say such mean words to me. You were never this rude when I took you in. Tu n'est pas sympa." France held onto her more.

"Tu est bavard." Vietnam retorted.

America noticed the Webcam and started to walk to it. "Hi everyone. It looks like Vietnam didn't get to her question about Me and Her. I'll tell you what's really going on. The real deal about us is that Vietnam is one of my damsels in distress, but she's a really strong one, so she doesn't need saving most of the time. I AM HER HERO and appear to be her knight and shining armor!" America smirked and kept spewing things about him being a hero. In the background the sound of Vietnam beating France with her paddle kept being heard.

"Mon Amore~ All I wanted was to be bed buddies for the night.~" France pouted.

"PERVERT. GET OUT ALREADY. THE BURGER FREAK HAS TO LEAVE TOO." Vietnam pointed at America and America just laughed it off.

Several paddle beatings, French talk, and Burger eatings later Vietnam managed to get France and America out of her country by tying them to a boat and letting them stay there until the boat sinks or until someone saves them. The only thing she didn't tell them that the boat was headed for Russia, so they would be surprised when they reached their destination. She got back to the webcam looking tired. "Hello again. I'm sorry for that sudden interruption. Whatever Alfred was saying earlier, don't believe it. Well I guess that little scene answered Darka Moon's questions."

Vietnam was concluding the webcam segment. "Thanks for sending in questions and watching this. Send in more questions if you want. I'll be happy to answer them for you. Bye." Vietnam waved at her webcam and that concluded that ASK VIETNAM segment. Vietnam headed to bed after a tired day.

* * *

><p><strong>How is this chapter? I'm worried about the characters being OOC. XD<strong>

**_Chào, chị/anh đọc cái nầy dược không? _means "Hi sister/brother can you read this?"**

**_Da, em đọc tiếng Việt dược. _means "Yes, I can read Vietnamese."**

**_Mon Amore_ means "My Love"**

**_Tu n'est pas sympa_. means "You're not nice."**

**_Tu est bavard_ means "You are talkative(in the negative sense)."  
><strong>

**I can read your mind Darka. Be scared. Very scared.  
><strong>

**Truth is I figured that since things don't seem to be happy between Thailand and Cambodia, one of them has to be the aggressive one. We all know that Thailand isn't very aggressive, so I made Cambodia the aggressive one.**

**Thanks for reading everyone!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR VIETNAM**

* * *

><p>Becoming a daily activity, Vietnam was checking her blog. "(6) New messages" Vietnam blinked a couple of times, "What? Aw. I'm actually getting more questions." She decided to just reply to the questions in one post.<p>

Vietnam was typing the title:

"POST TITLE: I've answered your questions!"

First question was by Otori Kyouya:

"To Vietnam-chan.  
>I'm so curious about your relationship with America. What do you feel about him after all this hurt he'd brought to your people?"<p>

Vietnam was reading and as she read the question she had another urge to grab her paddle. Recently America has been a pain in the neck.

She typed back:

"Alfred and I were on pretty bad terms with each other before, but it's calmed down now. You can say that we're friends, but we have a very complicated relationship. We used to be really close friends, but you know what happened after that. I felt enraged when he left us. He hurt us and I was furious, but I couldn't stay raging forever, so I had to forgive."

Vietnam wanted to cry whenever she said something like that. She hated the time Alfred left her. She trusted him and his words. "I'll never leave you. I'll always be by your side." Those were the words Alfred had told Vietnam. She trusted those words. Then he left during one of the worst time of her life. She broke down and she couldn't take it, so she turned to Russia. When Alfred and Vietnam met after all those years, Vietnam was a whole other person. Alfred knew that, so he tried to start new and she played along. Now it's like they never met before.

* * *

><p>Vietnam was onto the next question by PandaDomination:<p>

"Of all the countries who do like ?"

Her reply:

"I like a lot of countries, but the closest countries are probably Thailand, Russia, and S. Korea. Taiwan is also really close. After all she's my only sister."

* * *

><p>Vietnam moved onto the next message by Solitary Cloud:<p>

"Hi! Hi Miss Vietnam XDDD  
>I'm really curious about you so I hope you don't mind answering my questions~ :D<br>1. How do you feel about my beloved motherland (aka the Philippines)? I've read that you're pretty good friends with her but you occasionally fight about the Spratly :D  
>2. What's the paddle thing for? I see it with you all the time<br>3. Will you get mad if I ship you with Thailand? You have to admit that you guys look so cute together ;)"

Her Reply:

"Philippines is a really nice girl. To me she's like Taiwan. She acts like a close sister to me and I'm happy to know her. Oh Spratly. Whenever that comes up into conversation China, Taiwan, Malaysia, Philippines, and I get into a very heated discussion about it. The paddle? It's actually an Oar. I used to get into arguments with people who called it a paddle and decided to just ignore it and call it a paddle too, but IT'S AN OAR for riverboats. I won't get mad for shipping me with Thailand. He's a close friend/nonblood-related brother, but I don't think I'll date him."

Vietnam's cheeks became a light shade of pink. "Me and Thailand? I think he's a great guy, but-" Vietnam patted her head furiously and tried to get the ideas out of her head.

* * *

><p>Next Question by Christain:<p>

"Uhm...hey I'm a fellow Vietnamese too...so HI.

Question:

1. You said ya have crushes~ so who is it? You don't have to put it on the web-cam, just text me! Oh don't worry, I won't tell anyone!  
>2. How do you feel about the ASIA? Who do you get along with most? 3. How do you feel about the European? Who do you get along the most? Who do you hate most? (Don't choose both France and America, one only!)"<p>

She decided to send the crushes as a personal message to Christain, so her reply to that was:

"I MIGHT have crushes on these people. It's not definite, but they're the only people who've recently made my heart flutter. I know that sounds corny, but I don' t know hot to word it. Thailand is a maybe, South Korea too, and maybe...CHINA. I didn't want this to happen again, but now China recognizes me as an independent country."

Her Reply to the second and third question:

"Asia is nice. I love everyone there and it's my home. I get along with Taiwan the most. The Europeans are pretty cool. I once stayed in Europe for a while when I was still with France and the sights of Europe were ridiculously stunning. I get along with Switzerland the most. We both enjoy violence against a certain Frenchmen. I don't hate anyone. I mean I can't hate France because he was once my mentor and I can't hate America because we decided to put our differences aside and start again."

Vietnam facepalms herself. "If any of the counrties actually reads these I'm going to be so embarrassed."

* * *

><p>Next question was by Hetaliaworldpeace123:<p>

"hi Vietnaaaaam! wassup my home country? lol so, quoted from your own current president you "foster friendly and cooperative relations with Russia, which is your key strategic partner and also a reliable and faithful friend" based on that, is it true and to cut it short, how friendly are you guys really? like who is he to you personally? ( and would you date him?) S:) be truthful! we're both girls here and i won't tell a soul! ;)"

Her Reply:

"Russia is actually really chill once you get to know him. We're pretty close and he's one of my friends who can keep a secret. If you want to get on Russia's good side all you have to do is get some sunflowers and Vodka, save him from his sister Belarus, and don't say anything stupid. It's simple actually. I don't think we would ever date. He's a cool guy, but everyone knows he belongs to Belarus and Yao. I'm kidding about the Yao part if you're wondering."

Vietnam was laughing and letting out tears from laughing too much. She started amusing herself with her thoughts, _"Me and Russia? That is one of the funniest pairings I've ever been in. He's cool, but why would I ever be attracted to a guy that calls himself "Mother Russia." He's drinks all that vodka and has a sunflower obsession. The way he acts when Belarus is near is priceless. It's a good thing I'm on Belarus's good side. After that one day when he got wasted after me and Yao decided to treat him to a days worth of Vodka and various alcohols, I could never look at him the same. His drunk self is just as hilarious as his scared-shitless-by-Belarus self."_ She started getting cramps from the laughing and was wiping the tears. "I need to tell Ivan and Yao about this one."

* * *

><p>The final question of the day was by TheSouthViet:<p>

"Kính gửi Việt Nam,  
>Tôi là một trong những người bạn và tôi thực sự muốn biết ...<br>Bạn tự hào của chúng tôi? Bạn tự hào là đất nước của chúng tôi?

Tình yêu,  
>TheSouthViet"<p>

Her Reply:

"Of course I'm proud. South Vietnam is a part of me I will never forgot, but my thoughts were different than it is now. I'm not as violent as North Vietnam and I'm not as passive as South. I'm a mix of both. I'm not the nicest country out there, but I'm not the cruelest either. I'm just Vietnam."

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<strong>

**I sort of rushed, so it's not a well written chapter. I do not think any of my chapters are well written. Especially because I started this because I needed something to fill my time. It's a ASK_ fanfic, not an essay, so this is more of a spur-of-the-moment-typing rather than hard working getting judged typing.  
><strong>

**I'm not that advanced that reading Vietnamese, so I had to use google translate. I'm not even sure if google was right. OTL I feel like a failure.**

**Sorry if Vietnam is OOC. She's getting a lot of love questions and I don't how she'll react to love.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR VIETNAM.**

**Sorry for the late update. I've been busy the past few days.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As Vietnam regularly checks on her "ASK VIETNAM" blog, she notices "(4) Messages." Whenever she spots that word her heart accelerates and she fears that maybe a fellow country has actually found the website, but the fearful part is if they had read a few of her old posts. She sees that none of them are actually from an actual country, so she sighs of relief. She starts replying right away.<p>

The first question was by hetaliworldpeace123:

"a reply for my question's answer:

lol "Russia's pretty chill" i know the pun wasn't intended but it's still pretty funny ^_^  
>true, true, you have a point with the "Mother Russia" title when he's a guy and the vodkasunflower addiction but then again a lot of the male countries are called "motherland" by their people. Plus Russia just wouldn't be Russia without his vodka and sunflowers. Thats like trying to have America without the burgers and the Italy bros. without their pasta, know what i'm saying? and lets just face it, if your sister(who is FREAKIN CRAZY OBSESSED WITH YOU) came charging towards you at any unsuspecting moment, screeching "LET'S GET MARRIED! LET'S GET MAAAARRRRRRIIIIIIEEEEEEDDD!" constantly, even trying to break into your room in the middle of the night with her rape face on, you'd be pretty scared shitless too  
>oh and new question!<br>did you know that... GREECE MIGHT ACTUALLY BE A BIGGER PERV BALL THAN FRANCE? when my teacher told me about her vacation in Greece, she said that when she was driving down the road, there were rows upon rows of Adult Video shops and Porn stores. Germany probably isn't that innocent either! i mean, he got a box of XXX porn for christmas! how do you feel about all of this? like i myself am totally laughing my butt off right now, but it's all true!"

Her Reply:

Haha. I didn't actually intend the pun. I was kidding about what I said about Russia most of the time. Just teasing. Now onto the question, I actually figured that. Come on. There's a reason **trojan** condoms exist. I've heard about Germany's porn from Japan. Then again I suspect that Japan has some too. Most of the male countries are closet perverts anyways. I don't really think about it often, but it is funny. It'll be fun to tease one of them about it the next world summit.

END OF REPLY

Vietnam's thoughts: I haven't really thought of things like that, but it seems fun to hold those things against some countries.

* * *

><p>Next question is by Strategic Architect:<p>

"Dear Vietnam,

Before I begin I apologize about Alfred's behavior. I would know, I live in him so it's really crazy over here. But anyway, on to the questions.  
>I just finished my class involving the Vietnam War and in that class my professor had us go over your history a little bit. I wasn't aware that China had control over you until he was taken over. What did it feel like when France controlled you as a colony? We were told you and your people were treated badly and that you were explioted for your resources.<p>

Strategic Architect"

Her Reply:

When France had control over me I was rebellious, but later on France became somewhat of a mentor to me and I used to him. Treated badly? More like neglected and yes I was exploited for my resources.

* * *

><p>Next question is by Ruru-la:<p>

"Heyyyy home country! Wow, it feels good to see many Vietnamese people in the ff community too. :) Hi!  
>Okay so onto my question, who would you rather be trapped in a room with? France or America? Pls answer truthfully!"<p>

Her Reply:

I'm going to be straightforward about it. I would rather be stuck in a room with Alfred because if I was with Francis, he'd rape me. I'm probably not the only one that has thought that either.

* * *

><p>Next question by CuteXiao93:<p>

"Um hey Viet-chan, I'm American and I'm very sorry for what Alfred did and I might kick his ass someday XD but living with him is fun :) he can be annoying.

So, I only have a few questions...

1) If you ever fall in love with anyone and want to marry them, who would it be? China, Japan, Thailand, South Korea, Hong Kong, America, Russia, England France or somebody?  
>2) Are you scared of Russia?<br>3) When South Korea said 'sorry' what did you do in return?  
>4) When Japan invaded you, how were things in his house?<br>5) Did South Korea EVER touched your boobs? O_O  
>6) How was your childhood life with China and other Asian countries?<br>7)When France came and broke into China's house and took you away, where you crying? and what did China and your siblings did to save you?  
>8) When you were in France's house, was he harrassing you? and did you miss China?"<p>

Her Reply:

If that's what you call few, I wonder what you call a lot. Hahah. Do whatever you want to Alfred. I'm sure no one will stop you. I don't know. I fall in love with the one I love obviously, but I have no love right now. The closest out of all of them are Thailand and South Korea, so I could say those two.

I'm not scared entirely scared of Russia. There are times where I become creeped out by him, but as stated before, "Russia is chill."

When South Korea said Sorry? I don't understand what you're saying. Sorry. ):

I haven't really been to Japan's house, but I remember when invaded me. I was being immensely rebellious towards him, but he kept fighting back too. These kinds of memories are the ones I like to remember.

NO. South Korea has never done that and if he knows what's good for him, he never will. It's funny whenever he "claims" China's and Japan's though.

Childhood was peaceful with the asians most of the time, but I felt slightly out of place when I was with them.

I was crying. When I was first taken away by Francis, I would isolate myself to my room and I'm not sure what my siblings did to save me. I'm not even sure if they tried to save me.

When I was in Francis' house he didn't harass me. He tried to teach me French customs, but soon he neglected me.

* * *

><p>She types the end of the post:<p>

"Thank You everyone for sending me all of these questions and I enjoy answering them. See you next time!"

* * *

><p><strong>So I was kind of lazy when writing this chapter. I'm busy because school is almost over and all my teachers are cramming me with projects and essays<strong>.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or Vietnam.**

**OOC WARNINGS**

* * *

><p>As always Vietnam was checking her question blog. There was another notification. "(1) New Message." The tips of Vietnam's lips curled ever so slightly forming into a soft smile. She turned on the webcam of her computer and decided to answer the question via video. She had set everything up, but she looked tired. Her hair seemed messed up and she didn't look refreshed. Those that would watch the beginning of the video would ask, "Was she working too hard? Did she fall while working? Was the weather alright? Did she get into a fight?" Why had Vietnam looked so dull-out? Maybe the video will reveal something?<p>

* * *

><p>The webcam had turned on and Vietnam was looking into it and waved. She greeted, "Hi everyone! I'm Vietnam. It's a pleasure to meet you." She slightly bowed her head and took out a letter. "<p>

"I only have one message today by TheSouthViet. TheSouthViet sent me this:

Dear Vietnam,

I sent you a last message in Vietnamese because well, I'm Vietnamese (No duh!) and I felt like- oh who cares! Anyway...  
>Are you and America friends, frinemies, or enemies?<p>

Love,

TheSouthViet"

Vietnam as Vietnam read it she chuckled."Oh. You don't have to explain why you sent it in Vietnamese. I'm fine either way." Vietnam paused for a moment and stared at the webcam with a grin.

"Now onto the question. Me and Alfred used to be friends when we first met. Then things got complicated and we became enemies. Now we are just plain frienemies. I hope you're okay with this answer. Thanks for sending a second message. I really appreciate it. Thanks for watching everyone. Bye." Vietnam waved at the webcam. Vietnam seemed tired throughout the whole recording, but she kept going with a smile. After her "Bye" she decided to lay her head in front of the computer screen not realizing she was on live broadcast to her blog and that her webcam was still on.

* * *

><p>Footsteps could be heard. Vietnam heard them, but was too tired to care about them. "Vietnam!" A familiar voice called. Another voice following that had said, "Vietnam aru!~" Yao and Alfred came in to see a tired Vietnam.<p>

"Vietnam (aru)?" Alfred and Yao said in unison.

"I thought you left already?" Vietnam groaned.

"We wanted to see if you were alright aru." China replied.

"Yeah. The hero is here for you anytime!" America said.

"Hero? It's your fault I'm like this." Vietnam retorted and turned her head towards them. "Hey. Where's Ivan?"

"He went back to his country. Something about how the alcohol here wasn't as strong as his vodka." Alfred replied.

"I hate this damn hangover. If you ever mention alcohol, drinking, or bar near me again I promise to cut your head off Alfred. Next time don't convince me to go drinking with you guys again." Vietnam continued to groan in front of the computer.

Alfred gulped in fear. "As the hero, I promise."

Yao sweat dropped at Alfred and Vietnam. "Vietnam aru? Wouldn't it be better to lay your head on your bed?" Yao suggested pointing to her bed, which was right behind the chair she was sitting in.

"Well I can't exactly get there without having this throbbing pain in my head." Vietnam complained.

"The hero will carry you!" Alfred joyfully volunteered.

Vietnam gave him a death glare and America backed away. "Maybe the hero won't."

Yao went up to Vietnam and carried her to her bed. "There Vietnam aru~"

Vietnam lay her head on her pillow and she smiled slightly. "My headache is relieving kind of. This is good."

Yao gulped and his eyes widened. Alfred looked at him and cocked his eye brow. "Is everything alright Yao?"

Yao shook his head and replied, "Whenever Vietnam gets drunk she goes into a hangover like state, but then when it seems that the hangover will disappear, her personality changes."

"Big Brother~ Back then when I left you did I hurt you that much? Are you disappointed in me? I'm sorry~" Vietnam pouted and whimpered. "Uwah! Big Brother~ If I caused that much pain should I kiss you to make you feel better?" Vietnam looked up at Yao with pouty eyes. Yao blushed and was going to say something, but shook his head frantically. "No. This is wrong! No kiss Vietnam. I forgive you aru!~" China smiled and patted Vietnam's head. Vietnam got a hold of Yao's arm and lay her head on it. "Alright Big Brother.~ I'll do anything for you~~"

America just looked at the two in shock. "The Hero is imagining this right? Vietnam is not Vietnam. She's been possessed. This is the day where everyone becomes one with Ivan and everyone's vital regions belongs to Gilbert." America extended his arm to China. "Yao. Pinch me right here to assure me I'm not dreaming." Yao replied, "What are you talking about aru?~ You Americans and your strange customs. This is how Vietnam acts when she's drunk aru. Don't get any ideas from this or you'll have to deal with all the Asian countries and Ivan aru. I've heard about some of those stories of how Americans get there date drunk and rape them aru." China sent a death glare to America. America got chills from it. "Don't worry. I have no intentions to." America was already too scared.

Vietnam looked at China speak to America and walked to America. "Alfred~ Are you alright?"

"W-What?" Alfred questioned.  
>"I'm talking about in general. I always bully you and I feel really bad about it. I'm sorry~" Vietnam pouted and decided to hug Alfred.<p>

"V-vietnam! It's alright." Alfred blushed and tried to struggle out of the arms of the Vietnamese girl.

China just eyed the two and muttered a threat to Alfred. Alfred gulped.

"But Alfred~ You probably get tired of me bullying you all the time. I really am sorry, so please forgive me." Vietnam rested her head into his chest.

Alfred became flustered and backed away before China would hurt him. China continued to glare at him. "Vietnam aru?~"

"Yes Big Brother?~" Vietnam chirped.

"I think you should get some rest. Okay?" China suggested.

"Will you stay with me like when I was a kid?~" Vietnam asked.

"Anything for you aru.~" China replied.

Vietnam let out a "Yay~" and jumped into bed rolling around acting like a five year old. She lay in the bed. "Will you read us a bedtime story Alfred?"

As Alfred was going to reply China interrupted and told her to close her eyes.

"But you haven't gotten in yet Big Brother~" She pouted.

"I will as soon as you sleep." China reassured her and stroked her head.

"Okay~" She closed her eyes and after a few minutes she managed to fall asleep.

China let out a relieved sigh and turned to America. "Man. That was exhausting. Vietnam tends to act affectionate when she's drunk. She also tends to feel guilty about everything she does."

America still looked shocked "That was weird! I didn't know Vietnam had a sweet side."

China looked at America with a strange look and walked away. "I hope I can trust you with watching her. Just stay for the next hour and make sure she doesn't wake up. Bye~"

"But WAIT YAO." America yelled being ignored by China.

America was left alone with Vietnam. She stared at her and smiled. "She looks peaceful when she's asleep." Alfred got closer to her to pet her hair. Then she looked at her face. It looked soft and light like snow. He cupped her chin and got a better view of her face. "Aww. She so-" In the middle of his thoughts Alfred noticed that the webcam was still on, so he decided to take advantage of the webcam and got a marker. He decided to draw on Vietnam. He drew a mustache, monocle, and a "HERO WAS HERE." On her forehead. He turned to the webcam, "Hello again. It's my second appearance on here! I would like to say that Vietnam is not good at holding drinks in. The Hero says bye!" Alfred turned the Webcam off and left smiling and eating a burger. He walked away not knowing that next day would be filled with him getting slapped by a paddle.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if there are grammar or spelling mistakes.<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA.**

**Was this chapter alright? Critique me!  
><strong>

OOC Warnings? I do not know Vietnam should act.

* * *

><p>Vietnam was checking her website again. She was mumbling some things to herself. "I know that at first I wanted countries to ask me questions, but after answering all of those other questions I don't want<em> certain<em> countries to ever read this." Vietnam sighed and looked at the screen, "I shouldn't really care. A lot of countries have things like this anyways." On the computer screen was a notification. "(2) New Messages." Vietnam decided to reply back to these VIA Post.

POST TITLE: ANSWER TIME

The first question was by OtoriKyouya:

"Wow, Viet's sweet side. So cute... If i was Al, I would fall in love with her, not draw on her face TT~TT, America is just an idiot at all.  
>And now is my another question. Vietnam-chan, what do you think about your traditional food 'pho'? In my opinion it's really great."<p>

Vietnam became flustered after reading it. Her face turned red and she thought to herself, _"Alfred is an idiot sometimes. Fall in love? Oh man.."_ She blushed like crazy and was happy to know that she wasn't taking a video of this, but what she didn't know was that a certain mischievous country was watching her.

Vietnam was typing her reply:

"Thanks OtoriKyouya! Oh You asked a question earlier haven't you? It's nice to receive another one from you! Thank You! America can be troublesome at times. Now onto the question: Pho? I think it's absolutely delicious, but over time it could get tiring. I love Pho, but after eating it everyday straight for a whole 3 weeks I got sick of it for that month. I still love it no matter what, but every time I cook Pho I always change it and spice it up a bit. Some days I'll put bo vien in it. Other days I'll put a lot of pepper. I'll even do things like mix it with different sauces, but my favorite will always be Pho ga(Chicken Pho)."

The next question was by Singapore:

Dear Vietnam,

My time is limited, so I shall keep my letter brief.  
>Don't worry, America annoys me, too. And not just because he annoys England (who I do not have a crush on like everyone else seems to think. Crushes are so childish.) But because he's so disorganized! And he talks with his mouth full and LITTERS! He makes me angry sometimes. And if I'm angry, I become more feared than Russia and his little sister COMBINED. So he should probably watch out.<p>

Sincerely,  
>Yovani Chong<p>

Vietnam smiled sheepishly and blushed. She was happy, but embarrassed that a country actually found her on here. She laughs and mentally agrees with what Singapore is saying.

Her Reply:

"Hello Yovani! I'm so happy to know that you're annoyed of America. At the next world meeting let's gang up on him, shall we? I see where you're getting from. A lot of people used to think I have a crush on America. That's kind of scary Yovani. Remind me not to anger you. Yeah Alfred should watch out when he's with everyone. It was nice talking to you again Yovani!"

Vietnam ends the post with a "Good bye! Thanks again!" to her readers and gets off her computer. The whole time she's felt paranoid. _Has someone been watching her?_ She grabs a hold of her oar just in case. As she was going to get up from the chair in front of her computer, she hears a "OOF!"

She turns her head to the door, "Hello? Is someone there." She gets her oar ready to fight.

"AH. VIETNAM!" A small figure cries. "Don't hit me! WAHH!"

"Sealand? What are you doing here?" Vietnam questions.

"It's England! I'm hiding from him!" Sealand cries.

"Why would you hide from Arthur?" Vietnam continues to question him.

"Well here's what happened.." Sealand goes into a flashback.

* * *

><p><em>Sealand was just walking around Birmingham until he noticed some suspicious people. <em>

_"How ridiculous is this?" A man said. The man was a tall shadowy looking guy. He was holding a box of mail stamps and threw them to the ground. _

_"It is isn't it, chap?" The other man replied taking some of the stamps and tearing them._

_Sealand walked up to them and asked, "Exscuse me, Sir? What are you doing?"_

_THe two men froze. One of them whsipered to the other. "Hey. Isn't that the kid that hangs around with Arthur?" _

_The other man replied, "Oh Bloody Hell I think it is. We better run for it."_

_The two man ran as fast as they could and Sealand just stood there in confusion. "Aww. Look at all these stamps go to waste. There is even a puppy stamp."_

_Sealand crouched down to the torn stamps and the box. Sealand turns as soon as he hears someone._

_"What do you think you're doing wanker? Sealand you GIT! Come back here right now! Why would you soil these precious stamps. Come here Sealand!" England came charging and was furious at Sealand, so Sealand decided to run for it._

* * *

><p>"That is it. I didn't know until now that misusing stamps was illiegal in England and I never told England it wasn't me. England is scary. Can you talk to him please?" Sealand begged to Vietnam holding onto her Ao Dai.<p>

Vietnam smiled and couldn't refuse the child's words. "Of course I will Sealand!" She patted his head.

Vietnam decided to call England over, so after a few hours England came.

"Hello Miss Vietnam! Has that bloody wanker, Alfred been troubling you again?" Arthur asked.

"Well he has, but that's not why I called you here. I'm here to talk about Sealand. I heard that he has broken a law in your country and-" Vietnam was interrupted my Arthur.

"Oh Bloody Hell. This is treason! That git soiled my stamps!" England was talking in annoyance.

"The thing is that he wasn't the one that misused your stamps. A little birdie told me that Sealand was at the wrong place at the wrong time and that he had nothing to do with the stamps. I don't even think he knew that was a law in your country. Please England. Don't go so hard on him and don't blame him" Vietnam pleaded and smiled.

England puffed his cheeks and sighed in annoyance. "Very well then, but only because he didn't know it. Next time something like this happens, I'm not letting him off the hook." England pushed his furry eyebrows together and crossed his arms. Sealand yelled a "Yipee" and ran out to hug Vietnam and England.

"I'm Sorry England." Sealand pouted.

"It's fine, but watch out next time." England scolded.

"I will! Thank you Vietnam!" Sealand exclaimed.

Vietnam patted Sealand, "Aw. You're Welcome! Bye Arthur and Sealand!" Vietnam waved as they left.

"Good day to you Miss Vietnam. If Alfred is giving you troubles, tell me about it over a treat of tea and scones." England waved and left.

Sealand followed and waved. "Bye Vietnam!"

Vietnam hesitated at the offer of scones. The last time she had one of his scones, she thought her tongue was going to fall off from the unbelievably horrible taste. She smiled and when she was sure they left she went straight to the kitchen for some Pho.

She muttered something to herself and chuckled. "Mistreating stamps? Hah! How silly."

* * *

><p><strong>Today I learned that one of England's laws was that people weren't allowed to tear stamps or put them upside down on a card or it would treason. I had a whole discussion about silly laws with my friends today and wanted to include it to the story.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA**

**So I'm having some requests for pairing, so if you want a cute moment between Vietnam and whoever just request it. (:**

**Christain: Romantic scene? I'll do some cute-romantic scenes, but I'm not sure about romantic romantic. If you want, I'll try to do one pairing?**

* * *

><p>Vietnam was looking through her messages and noticed one from a particular country. "Poland? Poland found this?"<p>

The message:

"Oh my god, like, Vietnam,

Heyyy~! How's it like on the, like, other side of the world~? Must be fun. I still have to, like, visit the asian countries, with Liet.

ANYWHO~ Who do you, like, like? You know what I totally mean. I know you've been, like, crushing on America for a while, but are you guys dating? I've been kind of, like, stuck, at home, partially because of Liet. AND my computer broke down. I was like "NOOOOO COMPUTER~~~!" So now, when I finally got a new, like, computer, I have to catch up with all of the gossip~! Well, Liet's been going on dates with Belarus a lot (which I hate, but since it IS Liet, I'll let him go...) so now I have the, like, computer left to entertain me.

So like, write back soon~!

Totally fabulous, Rzeczpolita Polska~"

She replied:

"Hi Poland! It's surprising getting a message from you, but I really appreciate it. You and Liet should visit soon. Who do I like?"

Vietnam blushed at the question. She thought, _"Ah. More countries are reading this. I could put it out there, but what if he reads it._" She continues to type:

"I don't really like anyone. ALFRED? NONONONO WAY ARE WE DATING. Didn't you see the video of Alfred drawing on my face?"

Vietnam muttered "burger bastard" to herself and continued to type:

"Alfred is just my friend. It is good you have your computer back. Don't worry about Liet and Belarus. Thanks for sending in a message."

The Next Question was by Christain:

"Hey, how ya doing these day Viet? Miss ya blog much ^^

I just watch the previous video...yeah, pretty embarassing much right? So what had you done to him after that?

Oh, tell me about your opinion on the WWII. I know ya didn't participated in that (although Japan did "visit" ya that time).

And one more thing: Are you really a tsudere?"

Her Reply:

"My days are nice and I like my blog. Oh that video...That was embarrassing, but I got back at him. hehehe. All I did was whip out my oar-paddle and everything was good to go. Revenge is sweet. World War II bummed me out a lot because my siblings and close friends were fighting and it was a sad time in the world. I didn't want to be a part of it at all. When Japan "visited" me, I was shocked. I didn't know how violent my brother could get. I always thought of him as a good boy that was there, but that changed things. You mean a tsundere? I heard about that from Japan. I asked some people if I was a tsundere because I don't think I am, but they all yes. Thanks for sending another message!"

Next Question by TheSouthViet:

"Dear Vietnam,

Sorry if you think that I'm annoying like the papparazzi(I think I spelt that wrong...)! OMG, I love Pho Ga too! =)

Now my question...

Is a green ao gai the only thing you wear (Sorry if I offended you in any way!)

Love,

TheSouthViet"

Her Reply:

"Annoying me? Never. I appreciate every message I receive. Thanks for the message! Pho Ga is delicious. No. I have a lot of other clothes than the Ao Dai, but I prefer my Ao Dai over everything else. I have other clothes such as casual clothes for going out, Dress clothes for fancy events, I also have clothes from different time periods. Such as Vietnamese Royalty clothing, army clothing, and others. I have a lot of French clothing too from the time I stayed with him."

Next Question by Kikiarachanxoxo:

"Dear Chi Vietnam,

Wow, I didn't expect that a lot of people who responded would be Vietnamese. I can speak it, but I can read and write only a little. (By the way, I LOVE Pho)

Anyways, when you were growing up, was China ever over-protective of you? Looking back on history, it doesn't seem that way, but... you know, some things in history were left unspoken/written."

Her Reply:

"Hi Kikiarachanxoxo! Thanks for the message. Pho is yummy. I wouldn't say China was over-protective. He was more possessive and controlling of me. He wanted to decide everything for me and he wanted to keep me, but I wanted to be by myself. Soon I fought for my freedom and became my own."

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<strong>

**Taking Requests**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia. **

**I'm still taking requests for Vietnam pairings.**

* * *

><p>Vietnam decided to film this post.<p>

She she connected her Webcam to her blog live.

"Hello everyone! Vietnam here! I'm grateful for all of you that visit my blog and ask me questions." Vietnam smiled and took out some flashcards. "The first question is by Poland! Thanks for sending another one Poland! So Poland wrote.."

_"Dear Vietnam~_

_ Ohohoho, I totally did see it. PFFT Come on, you totally know it was cute. He totally likes you. Otherwise he would of left you alone. ;D Trust me on like, this. I'm an expert when it comes to crushes. (France is an expert on like, love, but NEVER listen to his, like, advice. It even creeps me out.) Everytime someone mentions your name to him, he gets this, like, dreamy look in his eyes... He's probably going to ask you, like, out soon. Count on it ;)_

_ ANYWAYS~ Whats like, your fav dish~? And/or the one you eat a lot?_

_ Lots of Love,_

_ Polska~3"_

As Vietnam read the flashcard her cheeks flushed into deep shades of red. Vietnam was silent for a moment and coughed. "Really now? I think that is cute, but I don't expect Alfred to actually like me. Thanks for the heads up Poland. My favorite dish is Pho. The one I eat a lot is Pho too." Vietnam turned her face away from the webcam for a moment and bit her upper lip. _"He can't really like me right? Ah I should just forget it._" She shook her head and looked back the the webcam.

"So next question is by Pangaea II who wrote.."

_"Dear Vietnam, _  
><em> I'm surprised you haven't gone nuts over the romance questions (specifically with America). Hm... Has anyone ever tried to ask you out on a date before? (I love being in people's business!)<em>  
><em> If so, who? I want details!<em>

_ - Pangaea II_

_ P.S. For my social studies project, I chose you! I've always wanted to visit there. It looks awesome (according to what I've read and seen)."_

Vietnam scoffed and chuckled lightly. "I'm surprised about the number for romance questions I'm getting too. Sometimes I get suspicious that it may be a country sending in questions as anonymous people. Yes, but they tell me in strange ways. Who? Well for starters Italy did, but he does that to everyone during world meetings and there's no way any of the girls would get annoyed by him. Alfred used to ask me a lot, but I would turn him down. There was this one time though where..." She paused and blushed thinking about what she was going to say.

"Let's just say that I said yes once and leave it at that. France and China have both asked me on dates, but I'd have to be on something to say yes to Francis. As for Yao it didn't feel much like a date. More like brother-sister bonding, but those bondings felt awkward sometimes. Would going to concerts with YongSoo count as a date? I'm just going to say no. You should visit here. I love the scenery here and the weather may be harsh sometimes, but it's nice."

Vietnam nodded and felt strange talking about all of this on video. "Next question is by Christain who wrote..."

_"Hi again Vietnam ^^_  
><em> Haha, you are really a tsundere ya know, nobody could badass enough to kicked out French and America~ I'm so proud.<em>  
><em> Anyways, how's going with Thailand? Anything speacial? What would you do when he found out about this blog? <em>

_ Sincerity~"_

Vietnam looked up to the beyond and smiled giving a victory pose. "Beating French and America was one of my biggest accomplishments. Thailand?" Vietnam blushed and began to stutter. "W-we've been p-pretty close. He's a-a nice friend. We talk often and we visit each others' countries often too. If he found this blog?" Her heart beat accelerated when thinking about that. "Truth is I don't know how Thailand would react." Vietnam let out a sigh and stopped blushing.

_"Next question is by Kikiarachanxoxo who wrote..."_

_"It's me again! Now I'm wondering if you were like your other siblings and were a little rebellious against China. (or at least I figured that's what happened.) Oh! And if you had to choose one country from each continent as your closest friend, who would they be?_

_ -Vina (I hope you know what it means ;])"_

Vietnam laughed and was relieved that this question wasn't anything awkward. "Rebellious? I was rebellious. I felt bad, but I didn't want to be under China all the time. I wanted to be recognized. One friend from each country? In North America I would choose Canada because me and America have a love-hate relationship. In South America I would choose Cuba. In Africa I would choose Seychelles. In Australia I'd choose Australia. In Europe I would choose England. In Antarctica? I don't really know Antarctica very well. In Asia it'd have to be Taiwan."

She looked at the webcam and waved. "Thanks again for sending in your messages!"

(Authors note: I read your profile. Vina=Vietnam correct?)

* * *

><p><strong>You can tell how lazy I got. I'm sorry. I promise soon for a something cool to come up.<strong>


End file.
